OUAT Drabbles
by Earial13
Summary: A nine part drabble series for each main Once character.
1. Wish Upon A Star

**So this is supposed to be a nine-part drabble series, one drabble for each main character. I'll try to update fairly frequently. Enjoy and review, as always!**

**~Earial**

Emma

Emma tossed and turned on the rough beds constructed from the Neverland foliage, trying to get comfortable. Her emotions though, guilt foremost, were relentless in their insistence that her brain acknowledge them. Emma glanced over at the inert forms of her sleeping companions, making sure no one was witnessing her pain. Even after the years in Storybrooke, opening up to others was not a strong point. Lying on her back, she could see a single bright star shining through the trees. Closing her eyes, Emma Swan, the once cynical skeptic, quietly wished upon a star.

"Please let me save Henry."

**Regina is next! :)**


	2. Hold Me Close

Regina

The young childish voice abruptly woke Regina from slumber.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Henry?" The Queen murmured sleepily, blinking against the light from the lamp that illuminated the small form of the six-year-old.

"I'm scared, it's dark." Henry whimpered.

Reproaches melted on her lips as Regina patted the space next to her. "It's okay sweetie, you can sleep with me."

Relief washed over Henry's features as he scrambled onto the large queen bed. "You'll protect me, Mommy?" He asked, snuggling next to her.

Regina smiled as she switched off the lamp and placed a comforting arm around her son. "Always."


	3. Refracted Joy

**So I realized I'd forgotten the disclaimers... I do not own any of these characters or ABC or Once. Two amazing guys named Eddie and Adam do. :)**

Snow

"Snow!"

Said princess turned to greet her husband. "Charming... What is that?" She asked, indicating the large box the prince carried.

He grinned and, putting it on the table, opened the box to pull out an exquisite glass unicorn mobile. "The fairies made it for the baby." He explained, relishing the awestruck expression on Snow' s face.

"Oh, Charming, it's beautiful." She whispered, gently fingering the delicately formed horses that caught the light and threw it back azure-tinted. "The baby will love it."

The prince smiled and, carefully setting the mobile down, reached over to pull his wife into his arms. "I think so, too."


	4. Hurting Souls

**I was going to do Charming next, but I already had this written up, so I figured I might as well post it now. :)**

Hook

When I first looked into those wary green eyes, I knew. I knew how broken she truly was, even as she sought to conceal it. Loneliness, fear, and bloody stubbornness all played across her features, escaping the otherwise rock-solid wall of her distrust.

I understood how she felt; the driving forces of love and revenge are so prevalent in both our lives. It's second nature to put up defenses, snarky comments and innuendos serving as masks for our fragile selves. She needn't hide herself from me and try to cover the pain, because Emma Swan and I are the same.

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! **


	5. These Special Moments

Charming

The prince stealthily moved through the trees, eyes locked on his unsuspecting target. He crept forward, staying away from twigs and leaves strewn on the ground. His prey still hadn't run, oblivious of the unseen hunter steadily coming closer. The prince crouched, ready to attack.

"Gotcha!"

"Ahhh!"

"Made you jump." He said triumphantly in response to his wife's annoyed expression.

"Really, Charming?"

"All's fair in love and war." He protested.

A mischievous glint came into Snow' s eyes. "Then retribution is in order."

Five minutes later, the two sovereigns were rolling on the ground in the midst of a chaotic tickle fight.


	6. Wishful Thinking

Rumpelstiltskin

_An empty castle. A dusty table. A twisted soul._

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and turned back to spinning.

_A lost son._

"Not lost," He told himself sternly, in spite of the misgivings of his heart. "I will find you, Bae."

The confident words fell flat in the hopeless truth of reality. Bae was gone, and it was Rumple's fault the child he loved was no longer his.

_A dismal future..._

The words rang through his head, only he didn't bother to refute them now.

_...cursed to live on..._

Still the Dark One spun, as dusk faded to night and despair set in.

**Thx again for the reviews! Y'all are what keeps me writing. :)**


	7. Cut From My Heart

Neal

"Is it my fate to never have a family?" Neal wondered to himself, slowly walking away from where he'd left August with the car. Leaving Emma was yet another laceration to his bruised and bleeding heart that had gone through so much.

"I have to let her go." He thought wretchedly, allowing his feet to carry him where they wished. Neal looked up to see a couple across the street, arms around each other, laughing happily.

His neck muscles tightened as he hurried away. Moments later, a glass bottle smashed into an alley wall, crystal shards falling around the sobbing man.

**A/N: **

**AndromedaJackson: Sorry about the confusion, I originally planned one drabble for each character, but I'd be happy to do more if you all would like!**

**TinyLittleBows106: Thank you! This particular drabble cycle is just about the main characters, but I'd love to do one about Zelena (the witch)! Less than a week, so pumped!**

**Dreamshade Waters: Thanks, I love Mills stuff as well.. :)**

**Bravo: Aw, thanks for the encouragement. :)**

**Thank you all again, Henry is next!**


	8. Part Of Me Now

Henry

Henry shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets, hurrying into Granny's to escape the frigid air. Regina had dropped him off, though she wasn't aware that Emma was at the diner too.

Henry smiled to himself, walking over to the booth where his birth-mother sat.

"Hey, kid." She greeted him as he slid in across from her. "Got you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip that left whipped cream on his nose. "Mmm, with cinnamon, too. Just what I needed." He sighed, gazing at Emma in contentment. She'd stayed, and everything was perfect, if just for tonight.


	9. What Is This Feeling

Belle

"For me?" Belle asked in surprise, gently smoothing out the soft blue fabric.

"Well, would you rather wear that gown when you're washing floors?" Rumpelstiltskin replied uncomfortably, avoiding her grateful eyes. "My rugs don't need three tons of wet silk dragged all over them."

Belle smiled, recognizing excuses when she saw them. Her dress had grown tattered from months of hard work, and desperately needed a successor. "It's perfect." She said softly, looking up into his face. "Thank you."

The Dark One's lips twitched upwards in spite of himself as a small bud of hope blossomed in his heart.

**A/N: **

**It's done! *cheers* Thank you to everyone who followed, left reviews, encouraged me, and favorited this story; you've all been wonderful, and I'm happy you liked this little series. :) While I probably won't add any more to this particular cycle, I do plan on having a separate story for all my random Once drabbles, to be updated whenever I come up with a new one. :D So, I'd be happy to take requests if you guys have anything you want to see me write (or drabble) about. Thanks again! :)**

**~Earial**


End file.
